


Up Above

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [18]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Fear of Flying, Flying, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: At first, Reagan was terrified.





	Up Above

At first, Reagan was terrified. How could she not be? Aside from an almost superhuman grip on the handrail and her wits, there was nothing separating her from a long plummet down to the unforgiving ground. But as the vertibirds roared through the muted grey sky, it occurred to Reagan how small but strangely beautiful the Capital Wasteland looked from above. She leant forward, marvelling at how the buildings below looked like tiny miniatures. Her attempt to get a better look, only succeeded in getting Sarah to grab the back of her collar and haul her back.

  
“Are you trying to get yourself killed?”  She yelled.

  
“I was just trying to get a better look! This is utterly incredible!” Reagan called back.

  
“I know! And it’ll look even better when you’re falling to your death!” Sarah agreed sarcastically.

  
“Jeez, I’m sorry, okay?!” Reagan snapped, nearly letting go of the handrail to fold her arms before remembering where she was standing and how far away the ground was.

  
Sarah scowled, her hand still wrapped firmly around Reagan’s collar,

  
“Fine. Just be careful, alright?”

  
“Alright.” Reagan promised, idly pushing her hair out of her face for what was probably the hundredth time.


End file.
